I Believe in a Thing Called Love
I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness is featured in Frenemies, the ninth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Elliott and Kurt. During a talk in the Bushwick apartment organized by Kurt to find out Elliott's intentions, he tells Kurt he knows how to play guitar and Kurt asks him to teach him. They go to a guitar store together to choose the right guitar for Kurt, where Elliott asks someone to play this song. They both start singing as they walk around the store and other guitarists join them, and Kurt dances in a pole located at the place. At the end of the song, everyone in the store cheer warmly. Lyrics Elliott: Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel Kurt: Touching you Touching me Touching you God, you're touching me! Elliott with Kurt: I believe in a thing called love Just listen to the rhythm of my heart There's a chance we could make it now We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down I believe in a thing called love! Elliott: Ooh! Yeah! Come on! Kurt: I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day You got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK! Elliott and Kurt: Touching you Touching me Touching you God, you're touching me! Elliott with Kurt: I believe in a thing called love Just listen to the rhythm of my heart There's a chance we could make it now We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down I believe in a thing called love! Elliott (and Kurt): Ooh! Yeah, guitar! (Touching you) (Touching me) (Touching you) (God, you're touching me! Oh!) I believe in a thing called love Just listen to the rhythm of my heart There's a chance we could make it now We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down (I believe in a thing called love!) Oh, woah! Kurt: Woo! Kurt with the Guitar Shop Employees (Elliott): (Oh, yeah!) I believe in a thing called love (Yeaah!) (Oh, yeah!) I believe in a thing called love (Oh yeah! Come on!) I believe in a thing called love (Ya-he! Ya! Hey! Hey-yeah!) I believe in a thing called love Elliott: Whoa, yeeeaah, yeah! Oooh, yeah! Heey! Ow! Trivia *The first time Kurt sings a duet with someone other than Blaine or Rachel since ''A House Is Not a Home'' in Season One. Gallery 41gxvFvWw9L. SL500 AA280 .jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness GLEE 480.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness GLEE 246.jpg Stripper_kurt.gif Kurt_wink.gif Tumblr n19smkqtFN1t4wihko4 400.gif Tumblr n19smkqtFN1t4wihko2 400.gif Tumblr n19smkqtFN1t4wihko1 400.gif Kurtibiatcl.gif Sexxxxykurt.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l33ukyde1qgrxsfo1 250.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo5 250.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l1rc2bwc1rab3tyo3 250.gif ibiatcl.gif ibiatcl3.gif Tumblr n1l3m9HLVo1sqqzcso2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l3m9HLVo1sqqzcso1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l0weEVjB1ssv9ywo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l0weEVjB1ssv9ywo1 250.gif tumblr_na2ehm6lhz1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_na2ehm6lhz1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_na2ehm6lhz1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_na2ehm6lhz1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_na2ehm6lhz1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_na2ehm6lhz1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_na2ehm6lhz1ra5gbxo8_250.gif i believe in a thing called love.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Elliott Gilbert Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel